Addicted To Poison
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Regina/Emma one-shot yummy-ness! I like evil, dominatrix-type Regina fics. Regina is just so gorgeous it makes me swoon. How can anyone resist her?


**Addicted To Poison**

_** I think Regina can be very sweet if she wants to, but she probably prefers it a little rough. **_

* * *

><p>Regina Mills only knew of one way to permanently rid herself of Emma Swan. She would have to do something so horrible Emma would literally flee from Storybrooke just to escape her. She decided to start with some apples.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma took the apple Regina held out to her. Regina smiled widely the whole time, but the message was obvious. Regina was threatening her...again. Fury pounded through Emma's blood behind her calm exterior. This damn woman thought she could terrorize everyone into submission. Emma would not allow it. She would refuse to submit, if only to spite <em>Madam Mayor<em> to her face.  
>Regina continued to try to convince her to leave Storybrooke as the two of them stood in the doorway, but Emma was not dissuaded from staying. She leaned on the door frame and casually bit into the apple as if to say <em>What do I care? <em>and attempted to stare Regina down. Regina met her gaze undaunted, but her mouth twitched as she watched Emma eat her apple.

Suddenly the world spun and Emma stumbled back into the room, confused and dizzy. Regina didn't hesitate for a second. She quickly moved forward into Emma's room and locked the door behind her.

"What the hell..?" Emma crashed back into the wall and clutched at it to prevent herself from falling over.  
>Regina sat down her basket of apples on the coffee table and stalked closer to Emma. "It appears you've had one too many drinks today, Miss Swan."<p>

"Cut the crap. I haven't been drinking at all." Emma snapped at her, her head momentarily clearing. "What did you put in those apples?"

"Poison."

Emma blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

Regina continued to smile at her pleasantly. Emma stared at her, mouthing wordlessly in shock. She never dreamed Regina would resort to homicide to get rid of her. This was insane.

"Don't look so worried. There is a cure." Regina closed the gap between them even further. "And I'd be happy to give it to you...for a price."

"Let me guess...I must promise to leave Storybrooke?" Emma gasped in pain as the poison began to spread through her body rather quickly.

"Oh no, that isn't necessary. I know you don't want to leave so I would never ask such a thing." Regina smirked.

Regina softly trailed a finger along Emma's collarbone. "I simply want to play with you for a few hours."

"No!" Emma screamed, horrified.

"You must if you wish to live." Regina traced down her arms then back up again. Emma's skin burned, either from poison or Regina's touch she wasn't sure anymore.

Emma watched in fearful shock as Regina slowly undressed her, caressing each piece of pale flesh as it appeared. Regina was strangely gentle, so why did Emma feel like she was about to die?

"Undress me." That was a solid command.

Emma shook her head violently. Regina painfully grabbed a bunch of Emma's golden hair and jerked her to the side in warning. "You will do as I say or this goes no further. I will leave you to die a slow and painful death...alone. No one will ever know what happened to you. I will see to it."

The threat spurred the terrified Emma into action and her trembling fingers stumbled over Regina's blouse buttons, trying to undress her as quickly as possible.

As soon as they were both free of their clothes, Regina pressed Emma against the wall and captured her lips, her kisses promising lust and violence in the same breathe. Her hands squeezed and teased Emma's breasts while Emma's fingernails cut into her own palms from her clenched fists. Regina forced a knee between Emma's legs and created a delicious friction. Emma began to run wet and instinctively reached out and grabbed Regina's hips to convince Regina to increase the pressure.  
>Regina pulled her away from the wall and pushed her down onto the bed, inserting two fingers and curled. Emma shrieked, sweat glistened on her skin. Regina's tongue swirled around her breast, hardening the nipple. Emma realized she was whispering something over and over again. <em>Please...Please don't stop...oh god please...don't stop. <em>Her hips bucked against Regina's hand. Emma was so close to the edge when Regina abruptly stopped. Emma cried out in frustration as Regina backed away from her, shaking her head, an evil smirk on her face. With a furious growl, Emma followed and pounced on her. Emma kissed her, bit her, scratched her, but nothing she did provoked her. Regina just laughed and purred.

* * *

><p>Emma ran... ran away from the dark beauty that had terrorized and taunted her for hours. She ran away from Storybrooke with no intention of ever returning. Regina was the most horrible witch she had ever met. Emma knew the woman would haunt her nightmares for years to come. <em>Madam Mayor<em> had won.

* * *

><p>Regina looked up from her paperwork to find a tentative, fearful, but desperate Emma standing in the doorway of her office. Regina raised an eyebrow. "Did you want something, Swan?"<p>

She stood up from her desk and crossed the room to her. Emma dropped her pants slightly so Regina could slide a hand inside. "Ah...rather wet already, aren't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review if you enjoyed this! I love our Evil Queen!<strong>


End file.
